


Senza virgole

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, civilwarfixing preinfinitywar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Suonavano gli artisti di strada sotto la finestra. Suonavano i clacson delle auto in Atlantic Ave, ogni notte, ogni giorno. Suonava l'allarme dei vicini e le sirene in lontananza sulla quarantacinquesima strada.Ma quel telefono, no, non suonava mai.•[Post-CivilWar] [CivilWar-Fixing] [Pre-InfintyWar] [TonyxSteve]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Senza virgole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà della Marvel.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
  
SENZA VIRGOLE   
  


•••

  


Suonavano gli artisti di strada sotto la finestra. Suonavano i clacson delle auto in Atlantic Ave, ogni notte, ogni giorno.  
Suonava il campanello per la consegna della pizza a domicilio. Per sicurezza suonava due volte, il fattorino, a distanza ravvicinata di sei secondi. Neanche a dargli il tempo di alzarsi dal divano.  
Suonava la radio, suonava la tv e suonava la ragazza dell'appartamento di sotto. Suonava il basso elettrico, lei, ed era anche brava.  
Suonava l'allarme dei vicini in piena notte e le sirene in lontananza sulla quarantacinquesima strada.  
Ma quel telefono, no, non suonava mai.  
  
Non uno squillo, non un messaggio registrato in segreteria, non un sms senza punti né virgole. Tony, quando era arrabbiato, si permetteva di omettere la punteggiatura. Esattamente come quando voleva avere ragione ed argomentava senza lasciar spazio agli altri di controbattere; un flusso di coscienza ironico e fastidioso che, sovente, si concludeva con un “oh, non fare l'ipocrita, Rogers”. Senza virgole, però.  
E invece quel telefono non suonava e c'erano troppi, troppi punti di sospensione.  
  
Steve si perdeva con lo sguardo su quel telefono per ore, non lo spegneva mai. Una volta era capitato che si scaricasse la batteria, e per trenta secondi era stato panico. Trenta stupidi secondi.  
Ma se per disgrazia Tony avesse deciso di sollevare la cornetta proprio durante quell'intervallo di tempo?  
“Sai, Captain Retrogrado, nel 2016 non c'è più la cornetta”. Sempre senza virgole.  
  
La verità era che si stava illudendo. Aveva sperato che le parole scritte nero su bianco in quella lettera potessero aprire un varco, uno spiraglio verso una tregua. E invece nulla, il telefono non squillava.  
Aveva aspettato a lungo, e nel frattempo si era tenuto occupato. Aveva liberato i suoi amici dalla prigionia, fatto in modo che lo S.H.I.E.L.D facesse chiudere il fascicolo della guerra civile, portato Bucky in Wakanda, ristrutturato il suo appartamento a Brooklin e frequentato un corso di cucina esotica. Sì, cucina esotica.  
E nel frattempo, il telefono non aveva mai, mai squillato.  
Dopo sei mesi, si era domandato persino se il pacco fosse arrivato al destinatario. Il fattorino che aveva incaricato non sembrava molto sul pezzo.  
  
Un giorno, però, qualcosa era accaduto.  
“ _Ironman e Spiderman salvano una nave a largo dell'isola di Manhattan_ ”, in prima pagina su tutti i giornali e notiziari. Quel ragazzino, _Queens_ , aveva fegato. E Tony lo stava tenendo sotto la sua ala protettiva.  
Poi, pochi giorni dopo, era accaduto qualcos'altro.  
“ _Spiderman salva New York da un dirottamento di un aereo delle Stark Industries_ ”, sempre in prima pagina  
Ed infine c'era stata la conferenza stampa, il grande e misterioso annuncio.  
Steve, il quale aveva avuto dei sospetti, si era informato tramite delle spie ed aveva appreso che i suoi sospetti fossero fondati: Stark voleva presentare al mondo il giovane Spiderman.  
  
  
Si posizionò davanti alla TV - sempre con quel maledetto telefono poggiato di fianco – e sorseggiò un bicchiere di cedrata in attesa della comparsa di Tony sullo schermo.  
Pepper era agitata, si vedeva, usciva e rientrava dalla sala conferenze con un sorriso largo e falso sulla labbra. Poi, finalmente, Tony entrò nella sala con il medesimo sorriso tirato. Il sorriso strafottente che montava sempre quando tentava di nascondere qualcosa.  
Iniziò a parlare velocemente e senza filo logico. E, ovviamente, senza virgole. Anche quando era agitato – e tentava il tutto e per tutto per non darlo a vedere - ometteva la punteggiatura. Nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto, per il mondo Tony Stark non è mai agitato e quelli erano semplicemente deliri di onnipotenza e megalomania.   
Ma Steve lo conosceva troppo bene e sì, stava chiaramente tergiversando.  
  
Solo in quel momento, Steve realizzò che fosse la prima apparizione pubblica dopo gli Accordi di Sokovia, e dovette desistere dal prendere la televisione e lanciarla giù dal terzo piano. Gli faceva male ricordare. Ancor più male quando ripensava alle ultime parole che si erano detti.  
 _Bucky è mio amico._  
 _Lo ero anche io._  
Erano davvero mai stati amici, lui e Tony? Forse _amicizia_ non era la parola adatta per descrivere un rapporto come il loro. _Intricato ingarbuglio di personalità contrapposte,_ l'aveva chiamato Bruce, una volta.  
 _Diffusione inconsapevole e incontrollata di testosterone_ , l'aveva definita Nat.  
 _Tensione sessuale irrisolta,_ a parere di Clint.  
Sam, invece, era stato molto più diretto, talmente diretto che si era reso opportuno rimproverarlo per il linguaggio.  
  
E la consapevolezza che avessero tutti quanti ragione – sopratutto Sam ed il suo modo elegante di esprimersi – gli giunse solo in quel momento, mentre Tony blaterava e blaterava di cose senza senso davanti ai microfoni, con quei capelli pettinati alla rinfusa e il nodo alla cravatta allentato per la troppa tensione.  
Aveva gli occhi color cioccolato e le ciglia troppo, troppo folte. Ci era rimasto spesso intrappolato in quelle ciglia, nelle loro consuete sessioni di combattimento tra sguardi. E ci stava rimanendo incastrato anche adesso che, tramite uno schermo, quelle ciglia sfarfallavano in continuazione alla ricerca di una via di fuga, di un pretesto, di una qualunque cavolata da dire per concludere la conferenza.  
  
Perché era di quello che si trattava, vero? Tony Stark non aveva un bel niente da dire. Che _Queens_ se la fosse data a gambe? Era fuggito dopo una delle esternazioni di follia Stark? Non era stato disposto ad accettare gli Accordi di Sokovia neanche lui? Ironico.  
Ma, forse, quella poteva essere una buona occasione. L'unica occasione, seppur remota e con una buona dose di probabilità di fallimento.  
  
In quell'istante giunse alla conclusione che, se quel telefono non suonava, forse era perché era lui a doverne fare suonare uno.  
  
  
Fu decisamente strano udire in diretta nazionale l'inno americano provenire dalla tasca della giacca di Tony Stark. Oh, Sam gliel'aveva suggerito di impostargli una suoneria più sobria.  
La vera sorpresa, però, fu apprendere che Tony avesse con sé quel telefono. Che se lo portasse addosso, che non l'avesse lasciato spento in un cassetto polveroso. Quella, per Steve, fu la più grande speranza. Insieme al fatto che, finalmente, Tony Stark avesse smesso di blaterare al microfono ed avesse estratto il telefono dalla tasca nel giro di due deboli squilli.  
Fissò l'apparecchio, poi volse lo sguardo in camera, come se lo stesse a tutti gli effetti guardando negli occhi. Perché Tony lo sapeva di sicuro che colui che lo stava chiamando fosse davanti ad uno schermo.  
 _Rispondi_ , pensò Steve, mentre l'inno americano continuava a suonare ed un brusio si levò tra i giornalisti in sala. E Tony, come se l'avesse sentito, si portò lentamente il telefono all'orecchio.  
  
Steve deglutì nel sentire il suo respiro nella cornetta - anche se tecnicamente nel 2016 la cornetta non esisteva più. Forse non era stata una buona idea, forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci meglio prima di rimanere ancora una volta intrappolato nelle ciglia di Tony Stark, seppur attraverso uno schermo.  
Poi si ricordò di essere Captain America, oltre che Steve Rogers. Quella era la sua occasione di dimostrare il coraggio fuori dalla battaglia. L'occasione di poterlo incontrare dal vivo e chiedergli scusa, dirglielo negli occhi quanto gli dispiaceva, quanto avrebbe voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente tra loro.  
E, magari, avrebbe colto l'occasione di fare quello che Sam gli aveva suggerito. No, non cambiargli suoneria, ma quelle cose irripetibili senza l'armatura.  
Allora prese un profondo respiro e parlò.  
  
«Ti sto salvando le chiappe, Stark, Inwood Hill Park, tra venti minuti».  
  
Fu tutto quello che gli disse. Senza virgole.  


**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buonaseeeeeera!   
> Gente, è incredibile, ma sono finalmente tornata su questo fandom dopo quasi un anno d'assenza.  
> Ho approfittato della mia settimana di isolamento da tampone per farmi una bella maratona di tutti gli Avengers e, sapete che c'è? Il mio cuore si è spezzato per l'ennesima volta, YAY!   
> E quindi eccomi qui, a rimediare tutto ciò che è successo in Civil War con una semplice telefonata. Non prendete troppo sul serio questa storia, suvvia :D Mi ero già impegnata fin troppo a "fixare" Endgame - sbattendo ripetutamente la testa sulla tastiera del pc - oggi volevo fare qualcosa di più semplice.  
> Sappiamo tutti che in quella conferenza mancata Tony ha chiesto a Pepper di sposarlo e bla bla bla... ma fatemi shippare un po' questi due ragazzoni, ogni tanto!   
> Grazie di cuore per chi ha letto e, spero, a prestissimo!  
> Eevaa


End file.
